Who put Katara and Aang on Cactus juice?
by Nyistar
Summary: This is going to be about oneshot with either Katara or Aang or both on Cactus juice.


**I have scene stories about Aang and Katara on Cactus juice, I one Katara and Aang beat up Zuko because they thought he was Jet. In another Sokka slipped them it and they had sex. This is my Cactus juice/Kataang**

* * *

The Gaang were at the Fire Lord's beach house on Ember Island. Zuko somehow managed to piss-off both Katara and Aang.

Sokka, Suki and Toph were worried. If Aang was mad, Katara could calm him down, and vice versa. The house was divided into two halves, Aang and Katara's side, and everyone else.

Aang and Katara would be nice to everyone else and after a series of waterbending pranks, ignore Zuko.

Aang and Katara came down to the dining room to find everyone eating breakfast, Aang sat down next to Toph, and Katara sat down next to him.

"Good morning Sokka, Suki and Toph." They said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Suki said and motioned to Zuko.

"Oh right. Morning Momo." Katara said to the lemur on Sokka's shoulder.

"Well Sparky, look on the bright side. They aren't putting ice shards in your food or freezing you to a wall." Toph said.

Katara and Aang ate breakfast while often shooting Zuko death glares. They left and the others went to Suki's room, which was the furthest from Aang's room, where Aang and Katara were.

"Ok Zuko, why are they angry at you?" Suki said.

"Look I have no idea. I tried to ask what was there problem, but they did not say." Zuko said.

"I have an idea." Sokka said.

"Ok, anyone other than Sokka have an idea?" Toph said.

"Toph let him speak. Go ahead Sokka." Suki said.

"You remember what Aang said about angrier. We need to get them to let it out and I'm sure they will move on." Sokka said.

"I'm impressed Sokka, but how are we going to get them to open up?" Toph said.

"With This." Sokka said and pulled out a bottle filled with a strange liquid in it.

"What's wrong Toph….. oh sorry, I forgot. This is cactus juice." Sokka said.

Suki and Zuko had heard the story about Sokka on it. Normally either would have objected to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ok, this is going to be great; I knew not telling Katara you kept some would pay off." Toph said.

"Fine, I have an idea how to give them it." Suki said.

The group plotted for the next half an hour.

A few hours passed and Suki, Aang and Katara made lunch. Katara and Aang went to do some waterbending.

It was an hour or two till sunset and they returned to find everyone in the living room. Suki had a tray with two cups on it.

"Hi Aang, hi Katara." Suki greeted.

"Hey Suki." They greeted back.

"I made this drink; I want you two to try it." Suki said.

Aang noticed Toph and Sokka smirking, but paid them no attention. He and Katara picked up the cups.

"Well ok, cheers." Katara said as they drank the drink.

It tasted bitter with a sweet after taste. Katara felt she saw and smelled this drink before, but ignored the feeling. Suki smiled as she saw both they pupils go wide, a clear indicator the juice had taken effect. Aang and Katara had big, goofy grins on their faces. Their cheeks were red.

"What is the name of this drink?" Katara said happily.

"It is Cactus Juice." Sokka said.

Katara and Aang turned and looked at each other.

"They drugged us." Aang said.

He and Katara started to laugh like crazy people. When they stop Katara looked at Sokka.

"You are so lucky, I'm too happy to be angry or I would have frozen you to a wall." Katara said.

Everyone including Zuko was in the living room talking, mostly Katara and Aang telling stories about Sokka.

"Ok, I want to know why you two are angry with me." Zuko said.

"You all really want to know." Katara said.

"Yes." Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Toph replied.

* * *

Flashback (When the Gaang now arrived at the house)

_Katara and Aang were leaning on Appa, while talking, when Zuko came to talk to her._

_"Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded._

_"What did you do to the man on the raider's ship?" Zuko asked._

_Katara looked away from Aang and said "It's called bloodbending."_

_Katara had told Aang the details of the trip, so he was not surprised._

_"Ok well, now I'm officially scared of you." Zuko said and walked off._

_As soon as he left, Katara began to sob bitterly. Aang immediately pulled her into his chest and whispered comforting words into her ears._

_"He's is scared of me because I'm a monster." Katara said as she continued to cry._

_"You're not a monster, Katara." Aang said._

_"Yes I am, that is why he is scared." Katara sobbed._

_"No you are not. You are too sweet, too caring and too beautiful to be a monster. He is just an idiot." Aang said and noticed she stopped sobbing._

_"You think I'm beautiful?" Katara asked._

_"Of course I do." Aang replied._

_"Could you repeat the 'you're not a monster' part?" Katara asked._

_"No you are not. You are too sweet, too caring and too beautiful to be a monster. He is just an idiot." Aang said and smiled when he saw her smiling._

_"Thanks Aang." She said and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed._

_"I know you are going to say I need to make peace with him." Katara said._

_"No, I was not. I'm mad at him now." Aang said._

_"Why?" Katara said.  
_

_"Because he hurt your feelings." Aang said.  
_

_"Ok, let's start the revenge soon." Katara said._

End of flashback

* * *

"So that's why you two are mad? I'm sorry guys." Zuko said.

They grouped hugged. Toph had an idea for entertainment.

"Katara, Aang. How about you do impressions and we try to guess who you are?"

"Ok." They said.

Katara whispered something in Aang's ear and they ran to their rooms giggling.

"You just had to do it Toph, didn't you? Ok look, Suki and I will go check on Katara, You and Zuko go check Aang." Sokka said and took Suki to his sister's room.

"I wonder who Twinkle Toes is going to be." Toph said.

Toph and Zuko went to Aang's room.

* * *

**Suki, Sokka and Katara**

They were almost at Katara's door; Suki said "I hope who Katara is going to be."

"We will find out." Sokka said.

When entered, they found Katara looking through a closet and a hand covering her left eye.

"Katara, are you ok?" Suki asked.

"Quiet peasant, that is not my name, I must find and capture the Avatar to restore my honour." Katara said and continued looking through her closet.

Sokka and Suki were on the floor laughing while she continued searching.

When Suki recovered, she realised the only way to stop Katara was to play her guessing game.

"Ok _Zuko_. You can stop now." Suki said.

"You guessed it." Katara said and left with Sokka and Suki to the living room.

* * *

**Toph, Zuko and Aang**

Toph and Zuko were close to Aang's room, they heard snoring. They went into his room to find an earth tent. Zuko knocked on the door of it.

"Aang, you in there?" Zuko said.

"Whoever you losers are, there is no one name Aang here." Aang said and dropped the tent.

"I'm the blind bandit, the greatest earthbender in the world. Oh, it's only you sparky, who's the girl with you?" Aang said and motioned to Toph.

"I'm a friend." Toph replied.

"Oh, Sparky got a girlfriend." Aang said.

"She is not my girlfriend." Zuko said.

"I can tell your lying." Aang sang.

Toph came close to Zuko and whispered "Let's have some fun with this."

"Are you Sokka?" Toph said.

"No, I'm not snoozie." Aang said and pretended to blow his imaginary bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you Ty Lee?" Zuko laughed out.

"Would Ty Lee do this?" Aang said and used earthbending and trapped Zuko onto a wall.

"First ice, now earth." Zuko said to himself.

"Ok _Toph, _let me go." Zuko said.

Aang released him and said "You're no fun."

They went down to the living room sometime after nightfall. Aang was trailing behind Toph and Zuko.

* * *

When they went into the living room, they found Katara laughing at Suki and Sokka, who were frozen to the wall.

Zuko and Toph were about to restrain Katara and free the two non-benders, but Aang quickly pulled a large volume of water from the sink and frozen Toph and Zuko to the wall opposite Suki and Sokka. Katara had seen the whole thing take place and laughed at the two benders.

She whispered in Aang's ear "My hero."

Aang and Katara looked at the four and Katara said "This is your punishment for slipping us the cactus juice. If Zuko starts firebending now, it will take him a while to free all of you. We are going for a walk. Bye!"

Suki, Toph, Sokka and Zuko made plea for the two to free them, but they fall on deaf ears.

Aang and Katara had left for a hill near the house, to a spot only they knew about. When they sitting in the grass.

"I told you that would be fun." Katara said and Aang nodded.

They were under the moonlight. Aang thought Katara was beautiful before, but under the moonlight she drop-dead gorgeous. He made occasion glances at her, but soon felt awkward when he saw Katara staring at him.

She never noticed it before, but he was really cute, in a boyfriend way. She knew she really did like him, she knew he liked her, but she was still afraid of him not returning her feelings. She had been staring at him for a while now. She started at his face, down to his chest and to her shame, down to his crouch. She soon moved back up to his chest.

"Why are you staring at me? Aang said and sat up so that he was facing Katara.

She got up. She crawled over to him. She put a hand on his knee and the other holding the opening formed by his collar.

"Oh, I just noticed how handsome you are." Katara said.

He smiled and leaned into her ear.

"Thanks for the compliment, I think you're drop-dead gorgeous." Aang said.

They were too drunk to care, what the other thought about their comments.

Aang was losing his will power, he want so bad to just admit his feelings. He lost his battle.

"Katara, I have something, I have to tell you." Aang said.

Katara had decided enough was enough. She was going to confess her feelings.

"Ok Aang, but I want to tell you something after." Katara said.

"I took way too long to say this; I'm not holding back any longer. I LOVE YOU." Aang said almost yelling the last part.

Katara looked at him; she was crying tears of joy.

"I was going to say, I Love you too." Katara said.

As she was about to said something, Aang wrapped his arms around Katara waist and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and deepened it; she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke for air, they embraced each other.

"Aang, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Katara said and looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"Only if you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend." Aang said and Katara put a small kiss on his lips.

"I will take that as a yes." Aang said.

She nodded.

"What do you want to do sweetie? Either we stay here till morning or go back and face the music." Aang said.

"Make an earth tent for us and we will go back in the morning, they will cool down by then." Katara said.

"Whatever you say." Aang said and made the earth tent.

They could feel the urge to sleep overtaking them. They cuddled. Aang slept on his back, while Katara placed her head on his shoulder. They fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

**Back at the house**

Zuko made just finished free everyone.

"What should we do to those two?" Toph said.

"Nothing." Suki said.

"Yea Suki is right, it is own fault we got them drunk." Zuko said.

"Fine, but should we worry about them?" Sokka said.

"Don't worry, this is private property. I'm sure they will be fine. Look on the bright side; they aren't mad at me anymore." Zuko said.

"By the way, who did Aang pretend to be?" Sokka said.

"The greatest earthbender in the world. Who was Katara?" Zuko said.

"I will give you her clue." Suki said and put her hand over her right eye. "I must capture the Avatar to restore my honour." Suki said.

"Not funny and the scar is on the left." Zuko said.

Everyone went to their room and fell into an easy sleep, expect for Sokka, he dreamt Aang and Katara came back, and Katara was pregnant with Aang's child.

Luckily for the victims, cactus juice seems to not cause a hangover or memory loss.

Aang woke up and had a flash of everything that happened. She watched Katara start to stir on him. She opened her eyes and saw the position they were in. They both pulled away.

Aang decided to break the awkward silence that had befallen over the tent.

"Good morning Katara." Aang said.

"Good morning Aang." Katara replied.

"Katara, do you remember last night?" Aang said and looked at her.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you love me? I meant what I said. I love you." Aang said.

"I love you too, Aang. I meant what I said. Come on; let's get back to the others, before Sokka gets a heart attack." Katara said.

They walked back to the house holding hands.

They found everyone eating breakfast. They walked and took the two empty seats next to Suki.

"Sorry about the whole 'freezing you to a wall thing'." Aang said.

"Don't worry about it." Suki said.

"Why did you to come in holding hands?" Sokka said.

"You really want to know?" Aang said.

He nodded.

"We are a couple." Katara said proudly.

"ABOUT TIME." Suki and Toph said. Zuko was thinking it, but his normal demeanour just said 'I don't care'.

"WHAT?" Sokka said. He jumped out his chair and ran over to the new couple.

"KATARA, as your big brother, I say you're too young to date." Sokka said to Katara.

"I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES." Katara shouted.

He looked at Aang and poked him in the shoulder.

"YOU ARE NOT DATING ME SISTER." Sokka said.

Katara made an evil idea. She pulled water from the sink and brought it over Sokka. Aang saw this and knew the intent. In a wrist spin of Aang, Sokka was frozen to a wall.

"Anyone else have a problem?" Katara asked.

"No, we are happy for you two lover birds. I will come back later and free Sokka, bye." Zuko said, speaking for himself, Toph and Suki. They ran out the room after that.

Katara walked over to Sokka, and called Aang over. They began to make-out right in front of him. He was begging for them to start and release him. They eventually left him there and went to Katara's room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
